


West Covina High Court

by LamiaCalls



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Sexual Roleplay, light orgasm delay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiaCalls/pseuds/LamiaCalls
Summary: Rebecca wants to enact a court case. Valencia just wants to have sex.
Relationships: Rebecca Bunch/Valencia Perez
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: Yes Fest 2020





	West Covina High Court

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ziskandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziskandra/gifts).



Valencia flopped down on the bed, letting her judge’s wig fall onto the pillow beside her. She crossed her arms.

“This is taking forever, Rebecca,” she said. “Can’t we just, you know, get on with it?”

Rebecca’s eyes lit up, in that way they usually did when she was excited about something.

That would normally be something Valencia liked (or, at least, liked from afar), but they had both been so busy lately, with Rebecca’s show opening in just a few weeks, that it had been a while since they’d last managed to be home on the same night. Valencia wanted to fuck! She didn’t want to get all dressed up.

“Look,” Rebecca said, kneeling on the opposite side of the bed. “It’s not complicated! You just can’t use surprise evidence in a case. I know it’s a thing on TV shows and movie, but they are completely wrong. In a real courthouse—“

“But we’re not in a _real_ courthouse! We’re in our bedroom. Can’t we just, like, go down on each other?”

“But the role-play makes it so much hotter! The anticipation, the build-up, it all makes it all the sweeter when finally, writhing and unable to hold ourselves back any more, we _rip_ at each other in a frenzied fit of love-making!”

Valencia was going to argue further, but she knew it was a useless exercise when Rebecca was this adamant about something. She sighed, and sat up again, grabbing the gavel from the bedside table.

“Okay, _fine_. What’re we doing?” she said.

“Right! Okay, I’m going to cross-examine the first witness.”

“…Who is playing the witness?” Valencia asked cautiously. As far as she knew, only Hector was home and she _certainly_ wasn’t interested in him joining in their shenanigans.

“I am.”

“But you’re the lawyer.”

“I can be both!” Rebecca insisted.

From somewhere — Valencia honestly wasn’t sure where — Rebecca produced a long blonde wig.

“Oh, my stars,” she said, suddenly adopting a over-the-top Southern accent. “I’m just an innocent lass from the south, I don’t know anything about the poor fellow that got decapitated.”

Valencia wrinkled her nose. “Decapitated? Could it be something less…unsexy?”

Rebecca rolled her eyes, but acquiesced. “Uh, I mean, the poor fellow who was stabbed mid-coitus with a straight razor!”

It still wasn’t Valencia’s idea of sexy, but it would do. It helped if she imagined the man to be very attractive.

“So, little lady,” Rebecca said, taking off the wig. “Why then, were you found at the scene of the crime, holding a straight razor? The very same straight razor, I might add, that had slashed the neck of our victim, poor Mr. Bradford.”

“Oh, sir, I think you have me mistaken for someone else,” a be-wigged Rebecca said. “You see, I was all the way in sleepy Birmingham on the night of the murder, tending to my ranch. In fact, I have no less than six alibis to back that up!”

“That’s true,” Rebecca said, this time adopting a higher pitch voice, well-spoken and clipped. Valencia wondered idly if she actually needed to be there at all. “In fact, I have the written statements from the witnesses right here.”

“Objection, this is my cross-examination, not the defendants!” Rebecca said in the deep-voice.

She looked at Valencia expectedly. Valencia blinked.

“Uhh…”

“ _Sustained_ ,” Rebecca whispered to her, as if anyone else was there to see Valencia’s flubbing her line.

“Sustained.”

Rebecca grinned and nodded.

“But your honour, this two-bit prosecutor that _calls_ himself a lawyer is…” Rebecca paused, looked at Valencia. When Valencia said nothing, she said, “Valencia! You should hold me in contempt of the court!”

“Okay… I hold you in contempt of the court?” Valencia said, smashing her gavel against the bedside table. That part, at least, was quite satisfying.

“Right. And what are you going to do about it?” Rebecca asked, that devilish smile on her lips. It was a look that always excited her.

“Ummm….” Valencia said. It had been a while since Rebecca was a lawyer. And they hadn’t been together then, so of course Valencia had tuned out most of the stuff she said about work. Even now, she mostly didn’t listen when Rebecca went off on a rant about some inaccuracy on TV. She didn’t think she was going to be tested on it! She was a party planner, not a lawyer. But, seeing Rebecca’s hopeful, and horny, look, she tried her best. “Um, I guess, um. Approach my bench?”

“Oh, Your Honor,” Rebecca said, and Valencia knew she’d gotten it right, “and what would you like me to do with your bench?”

Valencia couldn’t take it. She laughed. It was short, and she tried to suppress it (she had spent years not laughing! Why was it so difficult to stop it nowadays?), but it was coming out whether she liked it or not.

“I feel so stupid,” Valencia admitted.

Rebecca looked offended for a moment, but then that gave way to a smile. “Yeah, the wig doesn’t exactly suit you, if I’m honest…”

“You should’ve said,” Valencia said, grabbing it off her head as quickly as she could. She sighed. “Can’t we just have sex now?”

“Yeah, okay,” Rebecca said, flopping down beside Valencia. “But next time, I want to get at least to the second witness.”

“Oh, well, maybe I can change your mind about needing to get that far,” Valencia said. “Because I don’t think your hot girlfriend going down on you will be _too much_ of a chore…”

Valencia reached over and kissed Rebecca before she could say anything more — because she was more than likely to go on some diatribe about how wonderful Valencia was, and what it meant for two such strong women to be together and yada yada yada. It stroked Valencia’s ego in just the right way, but right now, that wasn’t what Valencia wanted stroked.

She kissed down Rebecca’s neck, and reached her hands down to the bottom of Rebecca’s sweater.

“Out of these clothes,” Valencia said into her skin. Rebecca obliged, pulling her t-shirt and sweater over her head while Valencia quickly removed her own dress. They were well-practiced by now, and naked in under twenty seconds.

Which was Valencia’s preference anyway. She took one of Rebecca’s breasts in her hand. Even after all this time, she still couldn’t help but marvel at their size, especially how little of them Valencia could even cover with her small hands. She kissed and licked at the sensitive skin at the bottom of them, and then nibble at Rebecca’s nipple, causing her girlfriend to sigh.

But Valencia was too pent up now to linger, and instead carried on her journey down, down, down. Rebecca was wet already, and Valencia hoped that it was Valencia herself, not their stupid roleplaying session, that had caused that.

Rebecca liked things to be taken slowly, and so she did so. She kissed at her tender inner thighs, even bit at them, listened to the tiny gasps Rebecca made in response. Then she licked, in one long lick, up Rebecca’s slit. At first taste, Valencia relaxed. This is what she’d been waiting for. And she was _good_ at this, so she, of course, very much enjoyed doing it.

“Ah, like that,” Rebecca said as Valencia began to lick and suck at her vulva (Rebecca would complain if she knew Valencia thought of it by anything but the correct terminology), inserting two fingers into her vagina and gently fucking her. “Exactly like that.”

Valencia continued, pleased by how quickly Rebecca got even wetter, and the moans and groans as she teased at her clit.

“Getting close,” Rebecca said after ten minutes, her voice strained, arching her head up.

“Good,” Valencia said, and whipped her fingers away from Rebecca’s vagina, and sat up. Rebecca let out a cry of indignation, but Valencia ignored it, instead flopping down onto her back “Make me come and I’ll finish you off.”

Rebecca looked at her aghast, which only made Valencia happier.

“What? You get so grouchy after you’ve come!”

“Only for five minutes!” Rebecca said.

“Yeah, and I hate those five minutes,” Valencia said.

Rebecca growled, a sound Valencia always liked. She knew Rebecca actually very much enjoyed being bossed around a bit (in the same way that Rebecca sometimes bossed _her_ around, although it had taken Valencia some getting used to). It was nice, telling Rebecca what to do and having her actually listen.

For the first few months of being together, Rebecca had tried to look sexy while eating her out, but luckily, nowadays, she just performed with vigour, and Valencia sighed at the gentle licks she always started with.

As she got closer, Valencia opened her eyes and saw Rebecca’s arm moving. She reached down to swat at Rebecca’s shoulder.

“Hey!” she said. “No touching yourself.”

Rebecca whined, and looked up at her. “I really want to come.”

“I know,” Valencia said softly. She ran a hand through Rebecca’s hair, enjoyed the way Rebecca leant into it. “You can come after I have, but _I_ want to be the one who does it.”

Rebecca looked like she might argue, but instead nodded and went back to work.

It didn’t take much longer for Valencia to orgasm; unlike Rebecca, didn’t need much work to climax. She grabbed at Rebecca’s hair as she came, eyes locked on hers. It was so hot to see her head between Valencia’s leg, and it only added to the rush of pleasure that overtook her. She came with a cry, body tense before she relaxed into it.

As soon as sensible, non-fogged-by-orgasm thoughts returned to her brain, she pushed Rebecca back onto the bed, and retook her position at her pus— _vulva_.

With her fingers, she stroked at her hot g-spot, and with her tongue, she lavished attention on Rebecca’s clit. She had gotten her close enough that, this time, it took almost nothing to return her to the same position, grabbing at Valencia’s hair (the only time it was acceptable to mess it up) and grinding into her mouth. Valencia bore down as Rebecca moaned and said her name and finally came, shuddering and wrapping her legs tight around her.

When she was done with the theatrics (Valencia’s climaxes were short and to the point, Rebecca’s seemed to last for five minutes at a time), Valencia flopped down on the bed next to her, wiping her mouth.

“Okay,” Rebecca said after a few minutes, when her breathing had returned to normal. “Maybe you have a point.”

“Of course I do. About what?” Valencia said, propping herself up on an elbow.

“Maybe next time I’ll make the roleplay a bit less elaborate.”

Valencia smiled. “Oh, thank god,” she said, and kissed Rebecca with vigour.

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me for any lawyer-ly inaccuracies. I did my best but most of my knowledge of the law is not American.


End file.
